


Lick

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [13]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Food Kink, Ice Cream, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel thought he was being sneaky, Roxas was sure, casting glances at him from the corner of his eye as Roxas's tongue licked up and down the expanse of his sea-salt ice cream.</p>
<p>
  <b>Prompt: Eating ice cream.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick

It wasn't the first time that he had watched him eating his ice cream, but it was the first time that he was really embellishing on it.

Axel thought he was being sneaky, Roxas was sure, casting glances at him from the corner of his eye as Roxas's tongue licked up and down the expanse of his sea-salt ice cream. But, he wasn't being sneaky at all to Roxas. So, Roxas was embellishing. Axel did it enough that Roxas thought he was entitled now and again.

Roxas slipped the ice cream into his mouth, snugly wrapping his lips around it and suckling lightly at the end of it. He swept his tongue along the bit that was melting into his mouth; he knew Axel was imagining what his tongue was doing to it and what _else_ his tongue could be doing in such a similar manner.

He gave another suck before pulling it free of his lips with a _pop_ ping noise, licking blue away from his lips and the salt sank into his tastebuds.

Axel was still facing ahead, towards the sunset, but his eyes kept flicking around, mostly settling on Roxas and his ice cream. Trying to be sneaky, indeed.

Roxas traced his tongue lightly through the melting ice cream towards the bottom where he couldn't reach with his mouth. Then, he applied more pressure with his tongue, licking from the bottom clear to the top, adding in a swirl at the top.

Axel shifted. His own ice cream was melting against his fingers, but he didn't seem to notice.

Roxas returned his lips to the top, sucking on the corner. He wasn't trying to be quiet, not really. He wasn't sure that he particularly like the sloppy, sucking, suctioning noises, but Axel seemed to like it. A lot.

He slurped the last melty remains from the corner before switching to the length of the ice cream again, working his way around the ice cream with quick, even licks.

Roxas watched Axel swallow.

Ice cream escaped the watch of his tongue and dripped down onto his fingers. "Oh."

Axel looked at him fully with his little exclamation. His face was flushed and, while he didn't appear hungry because he wasn't eating his ice cream, his eyes proved that he was indeed.

"It's hot out," Roxas said cheerfully, raising his fingers to his lips to slip them between his lips, sucking the ice cream off. He made sure he got every last drop.

"Come _on_!" Axel exploded.

To be fair, his sudden non-silence _did_ make Roxas jump, but he grinned widely afterwards, trying to be perfectly mock-innocent. "Better eat your ice cream," he said. "It's melting."

Axel's nostrils flared and his eyes flickered between Roxas's and Roxas's ice cream and his own ice cream.

Roxas laughed, taking a bite of his ice cream.

Axel dropped his ice cream and Roxas was vaguely aware that his grip on his own faltered. It fell from his fingers as Axel grabbed his shoulders and drew him into a hard kiss.

Roxas smiled as he tasted ice cream on Axel's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write more fluff. I promise I will. It just... ends up like this. xD Oh well~
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ or anything affiliated. Everything belongs to Disney and Square Enix.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
